


Serenity

by LadyCosmos



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter of their final year, Makoto and Haru move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so all mistakes are my own. I wanted to have this out before Christmas but my free time is running short and I probably won't have time to work on it again so here it is. I apologize for this not turning out as well as it should have.
> 
> Please leave comments and criticism.

It was cold, Haru realized as he woke.

Soft moonlight filtered through his windows signaling it was still hours until dawn.  The falling snow outside wrapped the room in a blanket of silence, separating them from the rest of the world.  Letting the soft hiss of falling snow lull him back to sleep, Haru shifted further under the covers seeking warmth.  The cold spot next to him on the mattress sounded warnings in his head and Haru sat up in alarm.

“Haru.” Makoto called out in surprise, his voice sounding muffled in the darkness.  Haru turned his head to find his friend sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, his shoulders slumped and head turned slightly towards the window.

“What’s wrong?” He asked just as quietly.  His heart stuttered when Makoto smiled gently at him.

“Nothing.  Go back to sleep.” Haru shook his head, stubbornly refusing, and Makoto breathed deeply. “I couldn’t sleep.  Too many things on my mind.”

Pulling the blankets up to his chin, Haru searched Makoto’s face.  He knew there was more and wanted to press further, to discover what Makoto was thinking and what kept him away from the bed, but he couldn’t form the right question.  Instead, he waited for Makoto who always knew what Haru wanted without asking.

“Everything’s going to change next year, isn’t it?” He was studying his clasped hands, hair hanging in front of his face and blocking Haru’s view of his eyes.  What changes Makoto was referring to, Haru wasn’t sure but he had a feeling Makoto didn’t mean they’re graduating.

“Probably.”

The snow was falling heavily outside.  Occasionally, the soft _thump_ of a block of snow falling could be heard.  Haru shivered under the covers, wishing Makoto would come back and curl around him to keep him warm.

It had been a slow but expected change in their relationship over the past year.  After Rin returned, breaking Haru free from his nightmare and freeing him from their past, everything had changed.  For Haru, it was as if someone had pulled a blindfold off and he could see clearly for once.  Looking at Makoto had been a revelation and an agony.  Realizing what he meant to his friend and what Makoto had meant to him had sent a shock to his core that he never recovered from; nor did he want to.

Makoto looked out the window with sad eyes, his smile strained.

“Probably, huh?  I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” Haru waited but Makoto didn’t continue.  Silently, he regarded his friend, memorizing how the moonlight lit Makoto’s eyes and softened his face.  It was beautiful and Haru itched to reach out and grab him, pull him back under the covers and hide from the world together.  Haru’s hands clenched in the blankets.

“I can’t think of a life without Haru.” Makoto’s smile dropped as he turned serious eyes on Haru. “I don’t think I could make it without you.”

Haru’s heart stopped; he couldn’t breathe.  It felt as if his chest was being gripped by a vice but at the same time, he wanted to explode.  Whatever had been holding him back the past year was shattered with that look.  Not matter what happened in the future, Haru decided, they could face it together as they always had.  Whatever doubts he held, fears he felt when he considered their future were forgotten as he held Makoto’s gaze.  Nothing they faced together would be worse than what they would experience apart.

A shiver coursed through Haru’s body and he wasn’t sure if it was strictly from the cold.  Haru wondered if Makoto felt it, too.

“Sorry if I woke you.” Makoto leaned forward slightly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “I just…wanted to watch you like this for a bit.”

It was too much for Haru.  The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, unable to force themselves out.  Instead, he could only stare longingly at Makoto, wanting to let him know.

“Makoto…” was all he was able to force out, his voice deep and rough.

Makoto’s eyes were steady as he read Haru through and through, reaching the same understanding as Haru.  It felt as if every thought Haru had ever had about Makoto came rushing to the surface and he could see every one.  He flushed but kept his eyes on his friend.  The floor creaked as Makoto padded towards the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he cautiously sat next to Haru. 

Makoto leaned forward on one hand, shifting closer as his eyes traveled over Haru’s face as if memorizing every detail.  One hand drifted up and gently brushed some stray hairs away, fingers curling around Haru’s ear to trail down the nape of his neck.  Haru sucked in a silent breath.

Slowly, Makoto lowered his head and Haru watched as a tongue darted out to wet his lips.  Haru mimicked the action, teeth biting gently on his lower lip.  His eyes lowered to Makoto’s mouth as he watched it come closer.  His breathing became quick and erratic.  His heart pounded fiercely in his chest but all he could hear was the gentle hiss of falling snow outside his window.

Just before their lips touched, Makoto paused, his eyes searching Haru’s as if for permission.

“Haru,” his name was whispered against his lips and it made him tremble.  All he had to do was lean forward, touch his mouth to Makoto.  Their breath mingled together in the short space between them; the pounding of his heart was the only thing he could hear as eternity passed in a second.

Slowly, Haru pushed forward, memorizing the way Makoto’s eyes shone in the soft moonlight, the way his breath hitched as Haru pressed his lips against Makoto’s, the way Makoto’s free hand slid along the covers to grip Haru’s waist.

And oh, it was soft.  So soft and warm and wet and everything that Haru hadn’t let himself imagine.  It was gentle, like Makoto, but it left Haru feeling thrilled and hard.  It was as if his entire world contracted to just where Makoto touched him.

When he pulled back just enough to break the kiss, Haru whimpered quietly at the loss.  Makoto pressed his forehead against Haru’s, the fingers of his left hand slowly crawling up Haru’s back and leaving an electric trail along his skin.  With a moan, Makoto leaned back in for another kiss.  This one was deeper but still slow and gentle.

Haru forgot how to breathe when Makoto parted his lips just enough for his tongue to slide against Haru’s lips.  He felt dizzy and the room spun as Makoto moaned into his mouth, a deep wanton sound that Haru had never heard before but made his stomach drop.  His hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to ground himself.

Opening his mouth, Haru’s tongue darted out after Makoto’s but were met by his lips instead.

Pulling back with a pout, Haru turned his head to the side.  It felt as if he had swum a marathon.  His heart was pounding fiercely and his chest felt constricted.  Breathing was difficult and he was hyper aware of Makoto’s own pants warming his neck.

Trembling, Haru freed his hands from the blankets and carefully placed them on Makoto’s back, pulling him down as they stretched out along the bed.  Makoto shivered in the chill night air and Haru wrapped the blankets around him, cutting them off from the rest of the world as their lips met once more. 

It felt so, so good.  The pressure of Makoto’s chest against his, Makoto’s arms braced on either side of his head.  The way Makoto’s legs twined with his, their hips pressing together hotly making Haru very aware of both of their desire.  It shocked him to feel Makoto pressed against him like that, knowing they both wanted the same things.  He felt protected and safe beneath Makoto’s larger body finding he liked the idea of Makoto shielding him from the world.

It was all Haru could do to hold himself together as Makoto pressed down on top of him.  It felt as if he was falling apart and Makoto’s body was the only thing keeping him together.  Everywhere they touched was heat and pressure that turned to cold shivers; his stomach tightened in response.  Breaking off the kiss unexpectedly, Haru buried his face in Makoto’s neck.

A hand casually strayed up Haru’s shirt and along his back.  Haru’s hands fisted in Makoto’s shirt, pulling it tight as he arched into the touch.  Makoto breathed an _‘oh’_ across Haru’s cheek and dragged his fingernails across Haru’s spine.  The shiver spreading across his body reached all the way to Haru’s toes causing them to curl.  It was too intense.  His hips bucked up as he pushed at Makoto’s shoulders unsure if he wanted it to stop or wanted more.

“Ah!” Haru moaned breathily, his own fingers digging into Makoto’s back, fingernails scrapping through the thin t-shirt.

Makoto hissed through his teeth which earned a surprised _hmmm_ from Haru.  Pressing closer for another kiss, he tried to nip at Makoto’s lower lip.  It was wet and awkward and their noses bumped, teeth occasionally clashing together or raking across lips but Haru had never felt more content and at ease than at that moment.  He felt safe wrapped in Makoto’s arms; felt needed by the way Makoto’s hips moved against his and Makoto’s moans resonated in his chest.

Makoto grew bolder and more confident moving from Haru’s lips to his jaw and neck.  He started laying wet kisses but when he reached behind Haru’s ear, Haru cried out and his body convulsed in pleasure.  Haru panted as he stared at Makoto with bleary eyes wanting to be ashamed but feeling too good to care.  With a half-smile, Makoto lowered his head again and grazed his tongue around the shell of Haru’s ear, blowing softly on the wet skin.

Oh, oh it felt so good and Haru couldn’t do anything but tilt his head back to grant Makoto access while his fingers dug into Makoto’s back drawing out deep, sensual groans that went straight to Haru’s dick.  Fingers fumbled against sheets as Haru searched for the bottom of Makoto’s shirt.  He brushed the skin of Makoto’s stomach as he pulled the shirt off, Makoto shuddering in response.

Underneath the blankets, Haru didn’t have a good view of Makoto’s body.  Even though they had seen each other naked many times, this time felt different; this time, Haru could touch and explore his friend’s body.  And he wanted to feel those muscles he had watched for so long; wanted feel them bunch and stretch beneath his hands and against his body.  He wanted to taste Makoto’s skin and the sweat he could feel begin to coat it.  His tongue darted out and traced a thin line across Makoto’s collar bone.

In the dark, Haru could still see the bright flash of Makoto’s eyes; he could see the way Makoto’s pupils dilated and a blush break out on his cheeks.  Leaning back against the pillows, Haru wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss that forced the breath from his lungs.

Arms trembling, Makoto pushed himself away to pull clumsily at Haru’s shirt, pulling it over his head but getting it caught in his arms.  Huffing, Haru fought with Makoto for a moment to free his arms before leaning up to bite at his neck.

“You’re making it worse.” He sighed once Makoto let go and freed himself from the shirt.  Strong arms wrapped around Haru and pulled him sideways.

And oh, the feeling of Makoto’s chest against his, the heat and the pounding of their hearts.

Haru sought Makoto’s lips for another kiss and was met with a clash of teeth and tongue.  It was sloppy and he probably cut his lip but it felt so good.  His heels dug into the mattress as he pressed his hips up, feeling Makoto’s dick harden through their pants.

It wasn’t enough.

Fingers slid slowly down Makoto’s side, every hitch of breath making Haru glide back over an area just to hear it again.  His skin was so warm and smooth.  Haru wanted nothing more than to lean down and bite Makoto, leaving a mark where only he could see.  Feeling the top of Makoto’s pants, Haru forced himself to break the kiss.

His fingers curled in the fabric, thumbs pressing into Makoto’s hips earning a muffled groan in return.  Haru looked at Makoto, searching his bright green eyes as he began to tug at his pants.  Makoto dipped his head slightly, watching Haru’s face as his pants were pulled down and Haru’s arms brushed his legs.  He trembled as Haru leaned forward to pull his pants all the way off, bending slightly to bite at Haru’s shoulder.

Haru brushed him off with a flick of his head, eyes never leaving the sight of Makoto’s bared body.  Warm hands gripped his waist, pulling him closer as Makoto ground their erections together.  Both boys gasped at the sensation.  Without any warning, Makoto’s hands grabbed Haru’s pants and pulled them down in one quick motion.

Gasping, Haru pushed Makoto back and straddled his hips, the blankets falling around them and a rush of cold air hitting their skin.  Haru shivered as Makoto took a firm hold of his hips and ground up.  The room was cold and filled with the sound of falling snow mingling with their hushed gasps and groans.  With the moonlight softly illuminating the room, Haru felt as if they were the only people alive at that moment.

Makoto growled deep in his throat startling Haru.  Suddenly, he was wrapped securely in Makoto’s arms and flipped over on his back, pinned to the mattress by the hand pressing on his hip.  Makoto’s head rested next to Harus, his forehead pressed into the pillow and his back bent over Haru’s body.

“Haru,” Makoto breathed hotly on his ear before his hips began to pump against Haru’s.

Electric shocks of hot and cold shot through Haru’s dick and up his stomach.  He groaned loudly as Makoto’s pace picked up, their erections moving awkwardly against each other.  But it felt so, so good and Haru wanted more. 

He wanted to touch Makoto all over; feel his back move with each thrust, feel the way his legs tensed as he straddled Haru.  All he could do was gasp for breath, fingers digging painfully into Makoto’s shoulders as he held on.  His legs were trapped in his pants making it difficult for him to follow Makoto’s rhythm.  But the sounds Makoto was making and feeling how hard and hot he was made it difficult for Haru to care.

“Haru…Haru…Haru…” Makoto moaned with each thrust, his teeth grazing Haru’s ear and neck.

It felt so, so good and Haru wanted it continue.  He wanted to feel Makoto move against him, feel their dicks slide against each other as they slickened with precum.  He could feel his orgasm coming.  He tried to get Makoto’s attention, to get him to slow down but all that came out was a long, low keening sound.

“Makoto,” Haru’s voice sounded rough to his ears.  His fingers loosened their hold on Makoto’s shoulders to slide down and grab his waist tightly.  All Haru could do was hold on as he felt the heat tighten in his stomach, his dick twitching between his and Makoto’s hips.

“Haru,” The sound of his name under Makoto’s growl was all he needed to go over the edge.  His hands tightened around Makoto’s hips, his stomach clenched and his legs jerked as he sought more of Makoto.  Muffling his cries, Haru bit down hard on Makoto’s shoulder and in the back of his mind, he was pleased the one mark he made would be so visible.

Makoto continued to thrust against Haru throughout his orgasm, his cum making it smoother but a bit sticky as well.  The other boy was close.  His breathing was becoming more ragged and there was no rhythm to his movements.  Haru lay exhausted beneath Makoto, letting his fingers slide up and down his sides, beginning the exploration of Makoto’s body he had wanted to do for so long.  Languidly, Haru lifted his head enough to kiss and lick at the spot he had bitten earlier.  That was all Makoto needed.

“Ha-Haru!” The pillow muffled his cry as he stilled, only a shudder or two shaking his body as he spilled himself on Haru’s body.

Carefully, Makoto lowered himself to the bed, fingers brushing Haru’s arm gently as he turned to reach for his shirt.  Haru watched through half-closed eyes as Makoto wiped their stomachs clean before throwing the shirt away.  Contented, Haru curled up against Makoto’s side wrapping one arm possessively around him.  He could feel Makoto laugh as he reached for the blankets and wrapped them up securely.

“Makoto,” Haru spoke softly, still listening to the hiss of falling snow outside.

“Hmm?” Came the sleepy reply.  Makoto nuzzled the top of Haru’s head as he wrapped one around his back, pulling Haru closer.

“I think I’m ready for things to change.”

It was still cold in the room but beneath the covers, wrapped up in Makoto’s arms, Haru felt warm and at peace.  The world outside was still asleep in the dark hours of the night and Haru felt himself quickly joining them.  Makoto pulled them deeper under the blankets, keeping the world away just a little while longer.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
